Going Deep in Dipper's mind
by armandito2002
Summary: Remember when Candace from "Phineas and Ferb" went inside her sub-conscience? Now it's Dipper's turn. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and her friends find a machine in the woods. Dipper pushes a button and now they are stuck in Dipper's sub-conscience. They must get out of there before the ID finds them!


**Gravity Falls: Going Deep in Dipper's Mind**

Mabel's POV

My name is Mabel Pines. This in an adventure I will never forget. It's an adventure about Dipper. It's an adventure that will have you looking in his mind. Get it…. Cause we're going in his mind Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. Remember when Candace went in her own mind with Phineas and Ferb. It happens to Dipper.

Dipper's POV

Wendy and I were sitting on the Mystery Shack front porch eating corndogs. I was having a good time with her. Hanging out with her is better than the plan I tried to make a long time ago. When we were done with our corndogs Wendy's friends came to pick her up. Wendy: Later Dipper. "Later Wendy" I said. "I love you." I whispered. I went inside the Mystery Shack. "Mabel." I said. "Wendy just went with her friends." "Do you want to come with me to the forest where they are at?" Mabel: Is this about your crush with Wendy? "No." I lied. "That's not the point." "Let's just go already."

Mabel's POV

I went into my room and got my shoes on. I was doing my hair…. Just in case I meet a handsome guy or a vampire. Do you know what Dipper was for Halloween? He was a vampire. He looked good in his costume. Anyways, Dipper was ready too. We started walking into the forest. We were looking for Wendy and her friends. We found her. She and her friends were looking at a machine on the ground. "Whoa." "What is that?" I asked. Wendy: I don't know?

Dipper's POV

I read something on the corner of the machine. It said "Go inside your mind." "Whoa." "What does it mean by that?" I thought. Wendy: Dipper, do you dare to push that red button? "What red button?" I asked. Wendy: This one. I looked on the other side of the machine and saw the red button. Robbie: Little Dude come on. Push the button push it push it push it push it. I pushed the button. Soon everything around us was changing just like in the movie "Para Norman."

Mabel's POV

"What's happening?" I asked. Lee: I think we're in Dr. Fun time's mind. I looked around and I saw stuff around us that Dipper thinks about. "Dipper!" "we are in your sub-conscience!" Dipper: So that's what they the machine says that.

Dipper's POV

"Mabel we can't stay in my mind!" "How are we going to get out of here?" I said. Robbie: Oh great. I have to look at everything in little dude's mind.

Gideon's POV

Outside of Dipper's Mind: I was out in the forest exploring. It was cool. I wonder if there was anything in my book about anything that I could see. "Dang it." I said. "Dipper's Book is better than my book." Suddenly, I saw a machine. On the side it said "Go inside your Mind." I looked in my book and saw nothing. Then a portal pulled me in. "What's going on!" I wondered. Then I appeared in a different place. "Where am I?" I thought. I saw a sign that says " Welcome to Dipper's sub-conscience." "What?" I thought. "Dipper Pines got sucked up in his own mind?" "Oh great I have to find Dipper and we have to work together cause there is a monster that carries Dipper's nightmares and Dipper and I have a common enemy." "Gideon you're crazy." People say that all the time. I went to go find Dipper.

Dipper's POV

Mabel, Wendy, her friends, and I were completely lost. A creepy hamster sat next my foot. We ran away from the hamster. "I can't believe we are in my sub-conscience." I said. Robbie: Believe it. I was so freaked out in here. I didn't know what to do. Then I thought of something that made me panic. " Guy's you know that monster in people's mind that carries nightmares?" " That's called a mind ID." Wendy: What's a mind ID? "A monster only found in a sub-conscience." " We don't want to meet it here."

Mabel's POV

I screamed and panicked running around Dipper. "Dipper!" I yelled. "I don't want you to die and I don't want you to get eaten!" Dipper: If the monster catches us, no one might ever see me again. "You're a good brother." "You've always been a good brother." I gave Dipper a hug. Suddenly I heard someone calling Dipper's name. It sounded like Gideon. It was Gideon. He was heading this way. Gideon: Dipper, there you are. Dipper: You were looking for me?

Gideon's POV

"I know we are sort of enemies but I got sucked up in a portal close to a machine and got here." I said. Dipper: Are you sure you're not tricking us? "Of course not." I said. "I'm gonna help you get out of here." Dipper: Okay. Just then The ID came out of the ground. "It is the ID." RUN!

Mabel's POV

Me, Dipper, Wendy, Gideon, and Wendy's friends started running as fast as we can. Gideon: Hey ID, You'll never catch Lil ol me! "ROAR!" Gideon: Never Mind! We ran and survived until the ID started eating the ground! We were running but the ID was eating the ground and we weren't fast enough. I worried about Dipper getting killed. I didn't want him to die. Robbie: Captain Buzzkill's nightmare turned into my nightmare! Lee: I don't want to be eaten by Dr. Fun time's nightmare. I grabbed Dipper's hand. We were trying to escape. Suddenly, Gideon got out somehow. "Gideon!" " Turn off the machine." Gideon was looking for a switch. Dipper tripped on something and was going to get eaten. "NO Dipper!" I grabbed him by the arm. Dipper: Mabel Help! "I'm not gonna lose you Dipper!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the ID's mouth. I was wondering what was taking Gideon so long to turn off the machine. I was carrying Dipper. Finally Gideon turned off the machine. Me and Dipper fell down on the ground all Dizzy. Gideon: Stay away from the machine! He ran to the Tent of Telethathy. Wendy said goodbye to her friends. Me, Dipper, and Wendy went back to the Mystery Shack. I hugged Dipper tightly. I was glad he was still alive. I don't know what I would do without him. He's a good brother. Gideon went back to the machine and destroyed it.


End file.
